


Fantasmas do Passado

by JoeTyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeTyler/pseuds/JoeTyler
Summary: Marcas da infância impedem dois irmãos de viverem o presente de forma sadia e lúcida. Para Paulo, o mais novo, a única chance de redenção será confrontar o maior algoz de todos antes que este morra: o próprio pai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens são originais e me pertencem.
> 
> Esta é uma obra de ficção e qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais é mera coincidência.
> 
> Eu não apoio abuso, estupro, pedofilia, cárcere privado, tortura e televisão aberta.

Da janela da enorme biblioteca, Paulo conseguia ver os carros dos convidados estacionados; Lamborghinis, Mercedes e Camaros. Mais à frente, a enorme piscina com a queda d'água artificial que era uma réplica perfeita de uma pequena cachoeira. Iluminada, a paisagem parecia um riacho das fadas. Tudo muito lindo, tudo muito caro. Como esperar algo diferente no coração do Jardim Europa, o bairro mais caro de São Paulo? O bairro onde ele crescera e que tão alegremente abandonara ao completar dezoito anos. Há uma década não pisava ali, mas a notícia na coluna de fofocas pegara-lhe desprevenido. 

_ Magnata da Construção luta contra o câncer.  _

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”

Antes mesmo de olhar para o inquisidor, Paulo se arrepiou inteiro. Fazia tempo, mas aquele timbre ainda lhe provocava as mesmas reações, um misto de medo, desprezo e excitação. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro sexo, seu primeiro tudo.

“Oi, pai.”

“Agora você me chama de pai? Da última vez que nos vimos era apenas David.”

De suéter e camisa, cabelo ralo penteado para trás, calças perfeitamente passadas, o homem era o recorte exato de um  _ Sir _ . Andava como um, falava como um e tinha o mesmo olhar afiado de um. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou para a enorme mesa de carvalho, ignorando solenemente a menção que o filho fez de ir abraçá-lo. Sentado na enorme cadeira de espaldar de veludo e madeira entalhada, era um rei. 

“Eu vi a notícia.”

“E?”

“Eu sinto muito.”

“Não, não sente.” O tom era indiferente. Não havia raiva, apenas a constatação de um fato. O mais velho puxou de uma gaveta um charuto, cortou a ponta e acendeu. Tragou um par de vezes, soltou a fumaça para cima e logo o cômodo estava tomado por aquele cheiro doce e enjoativo. “Você e seu irmão ficarão com metade do que eu tenho. O restante será distribuído pela família. Minha parte na empresa eu já vendi e o restante da minha carteira de ações será liquidado em breve. Vocês vão ter alguns bilhões cada um, e as casas. Menos a em Helsink. Essa eu deixei para aquele seu primo, o artista lá. Ele está na Europa agora, destruindo o nome da família. Não que ele consiga superar você e seu irmão, nem em um milhão de anos.”

Pela primeira vez desde que o homem entrara na sala, Paulo se moveu, afastando-se da janela e aproximando-se da mesa. Não se sentou, estava agitado demais, o coração galopando mais rápido que o melhor corcel do haras da família. 

“Não tem cura, então?”

“Não. Já começou a se espalhar. Daqui dois meses vou para a Europa. Suicídio assistido.” O tragar foi ainda mais forte, acendendo um ponto laranja no final do charuto. Paulo encarou o outro sem realmente vê-lo, perdido num turbilhão de emoções. “Onde está seu irmão?”

“Em casa. Não quis vir.”

“Pelo visto para ele ainda sou o vilão.”

“Mas você é.” Paulo ergueu os olhos, a raiva que ele tinha reprimido mostrando uma centelha de força. “Você molestou nós dois. Éramos crianças.”

“Não comece com isso mais uma vez. Eu era mais novo que vocês quando seu tio Jorge me obrigou a chupá-lo pela primeira vez. Sobrevivi.”

“Isso não justifica.” A raiva foi crescendo e ficando mais e mais forte como as ondas de um mar que subitamente era atingido por uma tempestade. “Você obrigou o Rodrigo a usar vestidos. Você nos mantinha dentro de casa, sem sair na rua, sem poder conversar com mais ninguém além de você. Você filmou tudo. Filmou eu e ele de mãos dadas, fingindo que éramos um casal. Você mexeu com as nossas cabeças dizendo que nós éramos casados!”

“Não grite.” A ordem fez Paulo se encolher como fazia quando era criança. “Mas eu não obriguei vocês a continuarem se fodendo na vida adulta.” 

“Como?!” As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto bonito, agora contorcido em dor. “Como poderia ser diferente se você nos ensinou a amar um ao outro como homem e mulher? Como ter uma vida normal com todas as memórias, todas as cicatrizes que você deixou em nós? Eu pensei que agora você estivesse arrependido agora que está prestes a morrer, mas o Rodrigo tinha razão. Você continua podre e vai morrer podre, comido por um câncer.”

Paulo bateu com o punho fechado na mesa, fazendo-a balançar por inteira e derrubando um enfeite de prata no formato de um cavaleiro. O confronto de olhares foi intenso, até que David se ergueu e ordenou, a voz um rosnado de escárnio.

“Vá embora, moleque. Você e seu irmão são duas vergonhas nesta família. Patéticos. Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui.”

Chorando livremente, o mais novo escorregou para uma das poltronas em frente à mesa, a cabeça baixa entre as duas mãos. Todo seu corpo balançava, tomado pelos soluços. Não era o tipo de catarse que ele imaginava que conseguiria ao visitar o pai moribundo. Tinha servido apenas para abrir velhas feridas e trazer à tona os medos que passara anos tentando reprimir. Talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente se a mãe não tivesse se matado. 

David o olhou de cima e, muito devagar, o cenho franzido deu lugar à uma expressão quase pesarosa. Apoiou a mão no ombro do filho, delicadamente. Paulo sentiu o local que ele tocava queimar, como se só com aquilo velhos desejos pudessem voltar do túmulo.

“Foram tempos felizes. Vou lembrar dos dois meninos que corriam para me abraçar quando eu chegava em casa em meu leito de morte. Não vou pedir perdão porque não há nada a se perdoar. Isso faz parte da nossa família, tanto quanto o dinheiro. Mas vou lhe dar um último conselho: Separem-se e casem-se. Tenham filhos. Querem dormir um com o outro? Façam isso em segredo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irão descobrir e nenhum nome falso irá protegê-los. Posso ter criado vocês errado, mas nunca os criei para serem burros.”

Paulo não ergueu o rosto e a mão foi retirada, deixando um vazio gelado no lugar. Por um segundo o barulho da festa invadiu o cômodo mas foi cortado logo em seguida quando a porta fechou. Estava sozinho de novo, sozinho com seu medo e desespero. Aos poucos os soluços diminuíram e as lágrimas secaram mas a dor em seu peito demoraria para passar. A vergonha o atingia com um chicote afiado. Sem saber o que fazer, tirou o smartphone do bolso e viu que passava das dez da noite. Viu uma mensagem do irmão.

_ Está tudo bem? Me liga. _

A verdade é que nunca ficaria tudo bem.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Existe uma enorme chance desta oneshot se transformar em uma série, talvez com nomes e local diferentes. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler e, se você sentir no seu coraçãozinho, deixe um comentário.
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
